The Office  Nooner
by Thebonebed
Summary: After weeks of company negotiations, Northman is at breaking point. His new business partner gives him something that will take his mind of the days final meeting and might possibly change his life. Graphic lemon scene, BDSM, D/s themed.


**A/N - This was my entry in the Sookie's Secret Santa swap that JanofArc and BlakesBoogie arranged for Christmas 2011. It was a ton of fun to do, and if you've read any of the other fic's I've written you might have been able to guess which story was mine right off the bat. **

**This is completely unbeta'd. I might have it beta'd in the new year an expand it. But at the moment the Muses are still kicking my ass over the Gift of Submission piece.**

**Read and Review, it might kick my muses ass into shape!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading your gift OfDranoa**

**Disclaimer - SVM/TB Does not belong to me. **

**Also - This is BDSM, D/s themed. If you do not like this sort of thing then turn away now and don't read it. This is graphic and the use of profanity and dirty language is pretty much a given with anything that I write.**

**I am not in a BDSM Relationship, but I do my research and I know my own kinks. This is not indicative of a BDSM relationship they are all different. Do not do something you are not comfortable with.**

* * *

><p>Getting out of the car was a struggle today. At least it was Friday. I'd spent the last weak knee deep in merger negotiations with Ravenscroft Ltd I had a feelin I was going to explode by the end of today if I didn't do something to release this tension. I had one last meeting at midday with the CEO Pamela Beaufort and the moment she walked out of my office I planned on going AWOL.<p>

At almost forty, I had started my own nightclub when I was still a teen. By the time I was 25 I had a string of small bars, and wine clubs in the city and as I was about to hit 38 I had a night club in a city here and there throughout the south. The merger between Northman Ltd and Ravenscroft Ltd was meant to bring my southern clubs together with her northern clubs and manage them under one hot house.

I tried not to slam the door on the corvette, but my fury, built up during this week put a bit too much push in to it. It slammed anyway. I grabbed my briefcase from the roof and briefly inspected the paint work for any scratches before I strode to the private lifts to my office space.

I resolved not to murder anyone on my way to the office and as long as I had caffeine on my desk waiting and no blonde haired Raven in my office I would make it through the rest of my work day.

I took the lift key from my pocket and push the rounded metal into the lock on the door. I waited as the lift came down to the basement level to pick me up. As the doors opened I was surprised to see a small blonde woman standing there with a duster and polish.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr Northman. You are Mr Northman right? They said you were the only one, who used the lift, and I'm just a temp for today and they said they didn't know if the lift should be cleaned, but I thought it would be nice to polish the chrome. A-and the mirrors to..." her wide panicked eyes frantically searched mine for something, I wasn't sure what.

"Ms…?"

"Er, oh Ms Stackhouse your office cleaner called in sick this morning and they didn't send out for a new cleaner until late this morning. Hence why I am still cleaning at this time, I'm sure it would usually be done by now, and they didn't give me…"

"Ms Stackhouse you're rambling. Please be quiet. I'm not in the best mood. I need caffeine in my office before I interact with humans." I raised an eyebrow at her as I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for my office.

I stood behind her and to her left. Now I could think I could take her in completely. She was relatively tall for a woman, perhaps 5'7. Her almost white blonde hair was scrapped back and tied haphazardly in a bun on top of her head that loosely fell to the side, wisps and tendrils of hair falling out everywhere around her face and neck. The curve of her neck was enticing and smooth. Her skin was as smooth as silk, the kind of expensive silk that made you feel like you wanted to reach out and touch it. Irritation at her being in my office lift still prevalent prevented me from doing so.

Her waist was slim, and her curves were…just that. Curves; the kind women were born to have, she didn't look like she constantly watched what she ate; there was flesh and skin to grab on to. She was wearing a fuchsia colored tunic with short sleeves that had a few buttons running to the side of her neck. The fabric was creased and rumpled from working. It edges fell over her hips and curves and stopped at the tops of her thighs. She was wearing black pants, the kind that looked fitted and possibly a little expensive. I frowned at the contradiction. She was cleaning my office, wearing a cleaner's uniform but her slacks screamed money at me.

We reached the top floor and the door opened to my office. It was large to say the least. My custom made desk was directly in front of me having walked out of the elevator a few steps and placed my briefcase on the leather top. I'm 6'5 and my legs are long. I had to get custom made just to get comfortable in my own office. The back wall was just behind the desk lined with bookcases. Which were full of books, of my own interests, legal reading, and business topics. Anything I may have ever needed since starting my own business was on those shelves. Cut into the bookcase along the wall was a doorway which led into my private bathroom with its huge walk in shower. Just the thought of stepping in there after today, when things were finally finished and done with made me hard. I know; I was excited by the prospect of a shower. Sue me. After a meeting with the venomous Pamela Beaufort, it would be fucking heaven.

The scent of caffeine hit my nostrils and I honed in on it like bee's to honey grabbing that hot container in my hand off the leather desk top.

"Fuck yes." I mumbled to myself before sipping from my personal Holy Grail.

Ms Stackhouse turned to look at me from near the front of the room. Stood there polishing an item at had never occurred to me looked almost phallic in nature, a blushed rose to her pale skin.

Fuck. Me.

Good god that was beautiful. I wanted to make that happen again. I wanted to see that pink blush rise and retreat from her pale silk skin. It faded down her neck, but her tunic got in the way of my ogling.

She cleared her throat shaking me from my perverted thoughts. My eyebrow rose in her direction as she turned to continue polishing and I carried on drinking from the life giving liquid that was coffee.

I pressed the intercom to get through to my secretary, "Jenna?"

"Yes Mr Northman?"

"Can you put in a call to our New Orleans stockists at 9; I need to confirm the increase in our orders for next few months."

"Certainly Mr Northman, anything else?"

"No Jenna, I'll just be catching up on figures for that region while I wait for the call to transfer through later."

"No problem."

I sat behind my desk and took up the papers that lay on top of my office laptop. The club in New Orleans was working well, and we definitely needed the increase in stock, but the manager was off for an undisclosed time having chemotherapy treatment. The assistant manager had taken over her duties but it was taking him a while to get in the swing of things. So I picked up some of the slack on ordering and general paper work duties while he kept a physical eye on the business and running the night to night duties.

I tried reading the figures on the papers I had in front of me. But I was distracted. Stackhouse was still in here cleaning. And all I could see was her ass in my vision where ever she went. She dusted and polished every item on the shelves at the front of the office and the business awards in the tall glasses case. All I saw was the curve of her hips as they dipped and swayed as she walked, and that tight ass, smooth and round and covered by her damned pants.

"Have you quite finished Ms Stackhouse?" I snapped in her direction. It was an asshole move but her presence was distracting I needed to get on with readings these faxes and adjusting the figures not adjusting _her_ figure or nursing a solid fucking hard on under my desk.

"Erm, y-yes Sir. There's just the waste paper bin by your desk that I need to empty and I'll get going." She looked me directly in the eye when she spoke. Those fiery blue eyes and the way she said Sir made my cock twitch.

I gestured with my hand for her to get on with it and she walked over to empty the bin. She bent over at the waist to retrieve the bag held within the bin. Jesus fuck…I tilted my head to the side to take in the view. That ass was perfect, those hips just right to grip on to, to pound into her from behind; I'd leave marks, sex marks, bruises on her skin. She'd know for days I'd been there.

I turned my chair a little and now I was looking directly at her as she returned to her full height. Her eyes took in that I had moved. Taking in my long legs, moving up my thighs, her eyes widened when she saw what was at the juncture between my legs and her skin turned crimson.

There was no way I could disguise the rock-hard cock beneath my slacks. Her eyes shot up to mine as she stuttered, "Oh my, I'm about done now Sir, and I'll be going now. Not sure if they are calling me in tomorrow so it was erm, nice to meet you Sir." She left without waiting for my response.

Holy hell I was going to need relief for this problem later. Fucking Pamela; if I didn't have this damn meeting with her I could have taken today off.

I took the papers and my now warm coffee to the sofa by the side of the room and sat down to review the number until my morning calls came in.

The morning went smoothly as expected. I confirmed the increase in order for the club in NO and spoke with our accountants about getting things in order for the yearly tax returns. Before I knew it, it was fast approaching one in the afternoon and the meeting with Pamela was heavy on my mind.

It was the name we were now negotiating over. I wanted Northcroft and she wanted RavenNorth. In all honesty I had no preference for either, it was just the principle of it. I had started this venture when I was 19 years old and I wanted my name on paper first. Having said that, after this fuck awful week of bitching, snarking, and the fucking office politics; her employee's was slowly infiltrating my building taking up positions, I had, had enough.

I had resolved to let the issue go and give her the RavenNorth name. It honestly didn't sound too bad and I was fed up wasting my energy trying to argue my point with her. I was turning 40 this year and I wasn't wasting my time with trivial shit anymore. The naming of the company was just that when she seemed to have strong ideas on where it was going.

"Mr Northman Sir, Ms Beaufort is here to see you." Jenna's voice sounded from the intercom.

I pressed down the button before replying "Send her in."

I rubbed my face with my palms trying to shake off the cobwebs in my mind. _Get it over and done with, and _get_ her out of the office._

"Eric…I hope you're having a lovely afternoon?" Pamela smirked from the doorway.

"Pamela. Take a seat." I responded as I scribbled a few figures onto the documents in my hand.

"Ah, no need to be so formal dear_ brother._"

"Through marriage; you conned my brother into that ball and chain, I won't believe anything less." I didn't really believe she'd conned her way into my brother's heart. Well, maybe a little I wasn't absolutely sure she could love anything.

"Well, regardless shall we get started? I have another appointment to get to, and this little issue really needs to be fixed."

"Yes. I know. That's why I've decided to fall back on this one and go with your decision Pam. I've been in this business now 21 years Pam. To keep arguing with you about the damn naming of the brand is a bit ridicules to be honest with you. I just want to get ahead with everything. You can have RavenNorth." I stopped the end of my speech and watched her reaction. It was a little gratifying to see her features shocked and unmoving. It wasn't often someone got to leave Pamela Beaufort speechless.

"Well, that was certainly a turnaround Eric. I'm not sure what prompted that but I'm grateful. And to be honest you look a little wound up. Is everything ok?"

I ran a hand through my hair and let out an exasperated breath. Was everything ok? Other than being mentally exhausted and probably needing a good fuck; everything was great.

"Yes Pamela, everything is fine." I said almost through gritted teeth.

She rose from her seat and made her way over to the desk, pulling out a card from her jacket as she approached.

"Call them. You look like you need it." She flicked the card down on my desk and strode from my office.

I picked up the card. White, no background or company images only _Mistress K_ in bold black letters and a phone number.

I knew of Mistress K. My brother told me about this woman and the other women that worked for her. Fredrik and Pamela have some diverse taste when it comes to their sex life. I can't claim to be vanilla in my own lifestyle but I don't think getting married and sharing my wife is my ideal. Ha! That's why my brother loves her that's for sure.

I looked up at the clock on my wall and back down at the card. It was barely 1.30pm.

I dialled the number on my cell phone without even thinking about it.

"Mistress K What service do you need?"

"Blonde. Long hair. No taller than 5'7. Naturally submissive, or a trained sub either will be fine."

"Place and time?"

"My office in one hour."

I gave her the address of the building and where my office was located. Then I informed my PA to free up the rest of my day if I had any phone calls planned and sent her home for the day.

I went to the bathroom through the door behind my desk, turned on the shower and slipped under the scolding water after divesting myself of my suit. The shower seemed to wash away some of the strain. The meeting with Pam had been quick and painless. I'd already decided to let her take the name so there wasn't anything else to discuss since everything else had been agreed upon and signed for.

After scrubbing myself clean I put my black suit pants back on without my boxers. After all there wouldn't be any need for them. I also put my white button up shirt back on but left the tops buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to the elbow.

I sat at my desk flicking through my iPhone applications when there was a knock at the door. I waited a minute or so before getting up to open the door. I walked to the office door deciding what I wanted from her, what I was going to make her do for me, and wondering how submissive she would actually be.

I cracked the door open and my eyes widened when I saw the girl from this morning that had been cleaning my office. She couldn't have been sent from Mistress K. It would be a coincidence. I cleared my throat before I spoke which didn't seem to disturb her. This morning she had seemed like a jittery, mumbling mess.

"Miss Stackhouse. What are you doing here at this time?"

She didn't answer me. Which began to irritate me a little before I realised that if she had actually been sent by Mistress K, and was submissive; she was going to need my permission to do anything including speak to me. Even though I'd asked her a direct question, she remained silent.

"Miss Stackhouse. When I asked you a direct question you may speak, but do not speak to me unless you are spoke to first. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir. I was sent by Mistress K." She looked me in the eye then lowered them to the floor; while her voice was much steadier than her shaking mumbling this morning I was still a little confused.

"You work for Mistress K?"

"Yes Sir, this is my main employment. My other employment serves as a façade for my family. This isn't the kind of job I can tell them about after all."

"Ok come into my office. Put your bag on the sofa in the corner. I assume your bag contains the necessary equipment a Dominate would use?" I said as she entered the door to my office.

She was wearing a white and navy stripped dress with gold buttons. The neckline was rounded and didn't allow for her breast to spill out. The dress came to mid-thigh not too short or too long. I could just about make out the tops of her suspenders. The overall look was very appealing and the added touch of the suspenders was hot. Her hair was down and loose. Blonde hair waved over her shoulders, and down her back. A few loose curls falling in front of her face as her head dipped to place her bag on my office sofa.

"Yes Sir. I have what you would hopefully need. Anything we're missing we'll just have to improvise?" The corners of her mouth turned up in a wicked smile as her eyes remained focused on the ground.

"Yes we will. What is your first name?"

"Susannah Sir." Still her eyes remained on the floor while her hands where clasped behind her back. The first thing to make me suspect she was a trained submissive. If she was a trained submissive she would know straight away what I was asking her about next.

"What are your soft limits? Hard limits? Do you have a safe word you like to use?" I asked her with a quirked eyebrow.

"It would be easier to just give you my hard limits anything else I'll try once, If I don't like it I'll use the usual traffic light safe words. Hard limits; Cages of any kind of being locked away, cutting or blood play is a no, any kind of medical play is a big no. I will not serve as anyone's ashtray, furniture or toilet. That's about it." She was confident as she said her words and she still kept her eyes on the floor.

"Ok…I want you to go and stand in front of my desk, palms down on the top and bend slightly, elbows straight."

While she walked over to the desk I opened up the bag and looked through the contents. There wasn't anything missing that I would need. I took out the rope, a pair of nipple clamps on a silver chain and a black leather flogger.

I took those things over to my desk and put them down on the seat of my leather office chair where she could see them her eyes averted from me and on to the items I had just put down.

"Are you wearing panties Susannah?"

"Yes Sir." I hadn't specifically requested that she arrive without panties so I could not call her out for it.

"Take them off and kneel on the floor."

She was so compliant. Without looking at me or what she was doing she removed her panties and dropped to her knees on the floor with her hands clasped behind her head. Her elbows pointed out. But something was off for me. She didn't look right or how I wanted her.

I walked over to her and paced around her while I watched her breathing. Even and calm. She had good control of herself. When I returned to the front of her I knelt down in front of her. With both my hands I took her hands from behind her head and moved them away. Her eyes remained on the floor while I positioned her how I wanted her.

I took the shoulders of her dress and pushed them down along with her bra straps.

"Pull your arms out of the dress Susannah." And she did. Slowly but surely she took her arms from the sleeves of her dress and pulled down the front exposing her breasts to me.

They weren't large, but they weren't small either. Just as I had thought they would they fit comfortably in the palm of my hands. She didn't make a sound as I palmed them and pulled on her nipples. Her breathing remained the same and her eyes remained on the floor.

"Put your hands back behind your head."

Her dress hanging around her waist and her breasts exposed to me, she looked beautiful to me. Ready to do whatever I'd ask her to. Compliant and responsive. My cock was already hard for her. She might be the submissive but her control was in the response she invoked in me, the permission to touch her, and in giving me her submission willingly. That was her control.

I stood up in front of her, her face aligned perfectly with the zipper on my slacks. I threaded my fingers into her hair tightly jerking her head forward a little and to the side; pressing her face into my cock. The fabric of the slacks was the only thing separating the two.

"Is this what you want? Do you want my cock?"

"Yes Sir." She mumbled into my pants.

"That's not good enough Susannah. If you want it bad enough you'll beg for it little slut."

"Please Sir; let this little slut take care of you. I want your cock to fill my mouth, please."

My fingers tightened in her hair and pushed her further into my groin.

"Unzip my pants and take out my cock Susannah."

Her hands came away from her head, took down my zip and reached in to take hold of my erection. One that was beginning to become painfully hard. She pulled it out, my pants still held up by the belt she hadn't even been bothered to undo in her haste to get into my slacks.

"Open that pretty mouth." As soon as she opened her mouth I pushed my cock inside, not waiting for her to adjust her breathing. Which she did very well, she was a well-trained sub that was evident.

Her mouth was wet and warm and with both my hands in her hair I pulled and head back on forth onto my cock.

"Look at me." I ordered her. Blue eyes instantly flickered up to mine. As she did I pushed her mouth down onto me, my cock hitting the back of her throat while the palms of her hands came in contact with my thighs to steady herself.

Her lashes flickered and I could see fluid building in her eyes as I kept hitting the back of her throat. She kept her breathing even, breathing in and out through her nose while my cock filled her mouth. I wanted to fuck her. I wanted to pull out of her beautiful mouth bend her over my desk and fuck her hard. But I wanted to draw this out. Make it last.

I pulled her mouth off my cock and pulled her up by her hair. She pushed up with her feet as I did it so there wasn't much pulling on my part.

"Bend over the desk forearms flat to the leather."

She turned back to the desk and bent over the side, her forearms flat against the leather top and her palms flat, her fingers spread gripping the top; gaining some small amount of leverage or balance.

"Spread your legs." As she did I pulled up the skirt portion of her dress and hitched it over her hips. Her dress completely bunched up around her waist. She wore black stockings with a black older style garter belt. They weren't anything lacy or fancy. Black, seamless and taut. The straps of the garter belt firm enough to push her pretty ass cheeks together. She had spread her legs but it wasn't far enough for me. I wanted them far enough apart that her pussy lips would come open and I would be able to see her, all of her without even touching skin. I was teasing myself I knew that. But that was part of the game.

"Wider, like this." I kicked her foot a little with my own, spreading her legs out wider. I used both hands to grip onto her bunched up dress, then moved to grip her hips to steady her as her legs went further apart.

"That's better," I praised as I used one hand to grip her ass cheek in my palm, squeezing it, pushing my fingers under the garter strap to really grab onto her flesh. I spread out my hand and used my thumb to spread the wetness around her pussy around, "You're so wet already. You want my cock inside you don't you slut?"

"Yes Sir. I do Sir."

I raised my hand and brought my palm down on her ass cheek hard. The impact of the slap to her ass felt good in the tips of my fingers as I remained connected to her skin and squeezed her cheek in my hand. I did the same to the other. Both times she remained silent save for a very slight lurch forward and the smallest intake of breath.

I used two fingers and pushed them right into her pussy. Her back stiffened a little relaxed quickly, her pussy was ready but I wasn't. Not yet.

"Pull your legs together and keep your legs straight as you're bent over the desk. I want that ass out."

I walked around the desk to my office chair and pulled out the rope. There were several pieces tied together. I untied the corded rope and took two lengths in my hand.

I walked back behind her and bent down to the floor. Using one of the lengths of rope I wrapped it around her ankles, and through the middle tying her legs together. I gave no room for movement.

I rose up and took both her wrist in my hands and pulled them behind her forcing her face to fall side down onto the desk, I pulled on her arms counteracting the fall and lowering her to the desktop a little gentler.

I pulled her wrists behind her and cross them at the small of her back, wrapping the rope around and between her wrists tying them together with a little room for movement but not much.

"What color are you Susannah?" I needed to know where she was right now, because she wasn't about to go anywhere.

"Green Sir."

Good. I walked around to my chair again to pick up the flogger. Her face was angled right near my cock and I could see her eyes looking me over. I fisted my cock in one hand and with the other I gripped the back of her head by her hair tight enough to cause a little discomfort.

I heard her groan. The first uncontrolled noise she'd made so far.

"Do you want another taste?" I asked her as I used my hand to rub my cock down the side of her face. She tried to move her head, tried to angle her mouth, her tongue flickering out trying to get the taste she wanted.

And I rewarded her efforts. I thrust my cock into her mouth without preamble. I fucked her mouth fast, fluid built up because she was unable to swallow what her mouth was creating, spit came out of the side of her mouth and she started to gag. I pulled out and allowed her to breath.

"What color are you Susannah?" She hadn't said this was on her hard limits list so in theory she should still be at green.

"Green Sir, thank you Sir." As she panted, regaining controlled of her breathing and swallowing the mess her mouth had created. Her eyes were watering; black mascara ran down her skin, her cheeks were flush with color.

I wondered who had trained her. I wanted to know where she had gone to be trained so well as a submissive, whether Mistress K had done her training. She had thanked me for giving her my cock; it just surprised me when she'd said it.

I walked back to the other side of the desk where her ass was in the air, and her ankles tied together. I flipped the flogger's threads into the palm of my hand and ran my fingers through the strands. With one hand I held the flogger, with the other I ran my palm over he ass, across her skin and rubbed it lightly warming it up.

I wanted to make it pink, wanted her flesh to be glowing before I fucked her over my desk.

I flicked my wrist around and the strands of the flogger flung backwards, I flicked my wrist forward and the strands of the flogger, black medium soft leather, came in contact with her skin. I repeated the motion fast and didn't stop alternating my strikes on each cheek and never hitting the same spot over once. I abused her skin and within minutes her lovely beautiful smooth skin was a glowing pink across her ass and down her thighs. Her breathing had deepened, and her moaning had increased the more I struck her the more she groaned.

I placed the flogger on the desk top.

"What color are you Susannah?" I asked her as I used both my hands to rub over her reddened skin. I continued to use one hand while with the other I fisted my cock, and rubbed the head of it against her pussy from behind, spreading her wetness around. She didn't respond except for a low hum.

I took my free hand and wrapped her hair around my fist and yanked her head back towards me. With Her wrists still tied behind her back and nothing to give herself leverage against my hold on her the hole on her hair must have been tight and more than a little painful.

I leant forward so that my lips met with her ear, her body arched forward against the table.

"I said what color are you little slut?"

She whimpered.

"Green. Green Sir." It almost sounded as if she were whining.

"Are you desperate for my cock Susannah?"

"Yes Sir. Please Sir." She choked out.

I tightened my hold on her hair and while my other hand was still fisting my cock I lined myself up to her entrance and thrust into her hard and fast right to the hilt and stopped.

"Oh fuck." She breathed out.

With my lips still near her ear I whispered, "There you have it, now what? You want me to fuck you?" I didn't move. She was hot and tight and I wanted to pull back and fuck her so hard she'd know it a week from now.

"Yes Sir. Please. Fuck your little slut like she needs."

I pulled back and thrust back into her hard from tip to hilt. I rose up so that I stood straight but kept hold of her hair in my fist. My free hand was resting on her ass, squeezing her flesh in my palm. I used my hold on her hair for control and began to piston in and out of her pussy. My cock filled her over and over again.

"Use your voice Susannah. I know you want to scream." I lowered her upper body back on to the desk and let go of her hair and put both my hands on her ass; gripping her flesh in my hands for leverage.

She screamed out, moaned out loud and groaned as I fucked her hard and fast bent over my desk. I felt her pussy tighten around me, and her back stiffen as she screamed out her climax, her body convulsing and her pussy contracting around my cock. I didn't slow down, I kept going at this punishing pace as her orgasm slowed down and she sobbed out her pleasure as her body stopped convulsing.

Her curvy, smooth perfect skin was beautiful under me and she'd taken the flogging with ease. I wanted her to be mine. It had been a long time since I'd had my own sub but the thought of her being mine; fuck. The thought of her being mine had my cock rock solid and on the verge of cumming too soon inside her. I didn't want to cum right here. I wanted to do it while facing her. I wanted to see my cum fall on her skin, and the look on her face as it did.

I pushed into her hard to the hilt, and grabbed both her shoulders with my hands, pulling her body up off the desk. Her body now flush against mine.

"I want you on your knees. You'll take my cum like the little bitch you are and like it. I'm offering that pretty mouth of yours my cock and what it has to give you, if you want it get on my knees."

Her breathing was ragged and uneven and when I pulled out of her and turned her around her eyes were glazed over. She had gone into her own subspace. Her mind still made her decisions for her, but her pleasure had taken her to another place, everything but her feelings and I had taken over; the rest zoned out.

She dropped to her knees and promptly opened her mouth.

"Good girl. Good girl Susannah." I said as I palmed her cheek. She leaned her face into my palm at the praise, not saying a word as I placed my cock on her lips.

She knew from the first time I wanted her to look at me. She opened her eyes fully and looked up at me as she took my cock in her mouth. Her pink lips spread around my shaft. Her tongue made its way around the head of my cock, teasing me her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked me into her mouth.

My hand made its way from her cheek into her hair where I gripped it tight. I pulled her head back and tilted it upwards so she was looking directly at me. With my free hand I took my cock from her lips. I was as close as I could possibly be looking at her on her knees like this, her face all flushed from what I had done to her, her eyes black from her make up. But she still looked as beautiful to me as she had when she first walked in this afternoon, or even when I'd met the mumbling mess of her this morning.

I pushed and pulled on my cock, my balls tightened, my legs went ridged, and my knees almost gave way at the intensity of the orgasm. My cum fell in threads across her mouth down her chin, and on her breasts.

And as she looked up at me her tongue snaked out and her licked up what she could get at and swallowed it.

"Thank you Sir." She said almost out of breath.

I stepped back a little and when my ass hit the edge of my desk I leaned into it.

"There's a shower here if you want to use it?" I asked, almost hoping she'd stay just a little longer. I put myself back to rights, pushing my now flaccid cock back into my slacks and doing the zip up. I walked around the back of Susannah and bent to untie the rope holding her wrists together.

"No that's. I have some wipes and I … I have other appointments to get ready for." She sounded sorry at having to say to me she had other appointments.

"It's ok. I know I am not the only person you have to deal with." I said by way of apology. I didn't want her to feel like she should be ashamed of what she was doing.

"No, you're not the only one. Sometimes it's easier with some than it is with others…" her voice trailed off as I pulled her to her feet and then untied the bindings on her ankles. When I stood I took her wrists in my hands and rubbed where the ropes had been and kissed the insides of her wrists.

As she looked up at me like a deer caught in the headlights I said, "I'm going to shower, there is an envelope near the door with your payment in…" I wanted to say more but…it was business really; nothing more than a transaction right? What more_ could_ I say?

We both stood there for a moment longer than we probably should have. Until I cleared my throat and moved to my bathroom door. I held the door handle in my hand and paused before walking in.

"You did well Susannah. You gave willingly to me, and…just…thank you." I didn't look back as I entered and got in the shower.

When I got out of the shower, I took a new pair of pants from my clothes draw in the bathroom, and a simple black t shirt. I was going to get my shit together, get in my car and go for a drive, with the top down. It was still early afternoon and I felt like I needed it after today.

I went to my desk and got my briefcase together and turned to face the elevator door when a white envelope caught my eye on the top of the desk.

I picked it up and opened it. The money was missing but inside was a piece of torn up paper with a hand written number on it. And her name.

Sookie.


End file.
